1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electrical connector assemblies, and more particularly, to an electrical connector assembly with magnetic assist for unplugging of a power plug from a power socket.
2. Description of Related Art
Most electronic devices have power plugs to connect to power sockets for receiving electricity. After the electronic device is switched off, the power plug may need to be manually unplugged, which, in the case of a tight fit, can be strenuous and inconvenient.
What is needed, therefore, is a means which can overcome the described limitations.